Sweet Moon
by asallam1
Summary: Bella y Alice son las mejores amigas... comparten sus penas y alegrías, pero las cosas se convierten lentamente en algo más... Todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicos! Aquí tienen el primer capítulo de mi primer intento de slash.**

**Como siempre, nada me pertenece, todo es de la fantástica S.M., excepto la historia. Esta es sólo mía.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1**

I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it.  
(I liked it)

**2005**

Bella Swan entró al salón de clases sintiéndose completamente sola y perdida. Era la tercera escuela a la que asistía en sus cortos 9 años y odiaba esa sensación de ser la chica nueva… Su papá, un policía recién promovido a comisario, había prometido que ésta vez sería la última, pero que necesitaban un nuevo comienzo luego de la larga enfermedad y muerte de la madre de Bella. Renee había muerto de cáncer hacía sólo 2 meses.

Bella la extrañaba tanto que dolía. Cada día. Extrañaba sus manos suaves y su olor a verbena y limón. Extrañaba sus conversaciones con ella y extrañaba que su madre le peinara su largo cabello castaño rojizo. "Tú eres como una sílfide cariño, una niña salvaje y mística… con tu piel y ese cabello pareces una creatura del bosque", le decía, "Yo en cambio soy una sirena, yo voy y vengo con las mareas", y Bella, una chica tan tímida que dolía, se sentía especial en un mundo inventado sólo para ellas dos.

Pero el cáncer linfático se la había llevado demasiado pronto de sus vidas y ahora Bella estaba sola con su padre, Charlie, un buen hombre, pero abrumado por la pena de perder la luminosa presencia de su esposa en su vida y la responsabilidad de criar por sí solo a una preadolescente.

Charlie no era especialmente dado a las labores domésticas y se conformaba con pizza y cerveza la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que Bella había tenido que madurar rápidamente y hacerse cargo de la casa si quería comer algo más nutritivo que pizza fría y refrescos.

Pero volvamos al salón de clases, al que Bella entró mortificada; no sólo era ya la mitad del semestre sino que las clases ya habían comenzado hacía 45 minutos, obligándola a interrumpir al profesor. Golpeó tímidamente la puerta del salón y un hombre alto y de aspecto huraño la atendió. Bella simplemente le pasó la nota del director y el profesor la obligó a presentarse frente a toda la clase, tarea que logró enrojeciendo y tartamudeando. Todos se rieron de ella, y Bella huyó a sentarse lo más rápidamente posible al fondo de la clase, tropezando en el camino, generando más risas y cotilleos de parte de sus compañeros.

…oOo…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Alice Brandon estornudaba fastidiada. Odiaba estar enferma y odiaba faltar a clases. Ella era un ser social por naturaleza y necesitaba de contacto humano permanente. Sus padres como siempre, se encontraban de viaje, y ella estaba siendo cuidada por la servidumbre de la gran mansión que era su hogar.

A Alice no le faltaba nunca nada, pero su casa era un lugar muy solitario, por lo que en el colegio podía ser ella misma y su personalidad brillaba atrayendo a grandes y chicos.

Pero a pesar de tenerlo todo, aún se sentía vacía, y a sus 9 años era incapaz de poner nombre a esa horrible sensación de soledad que sentía a pesar de estar permanentemente rodeada de gente.

…oOo…

Tres días después las cosas no habían mejorado para Bella… su extrema timidez y su torpeza la aislaban del mundo, y aún no se atrevía a hablarle a ninguno de sus compañeros, quienes usaban cualquier excusa disponible para burlarse de su desmaña o de sus sonrojos.

Esa mañana se esmeró en abrigarse bien… Seattle era un lugar muy frío y Bella siempre tenía las manos heladas. Su papá decía que era falta de circulación, pero Bella sabía que eran los nervios de enfrentarse a otro día de escuela por sí sola.

En su casa, Alice había convencido a su ama de llaves de que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para ir al colegio. Aún tenía romadizo y un poco de tos, pero lo supo ocultar muy bien hasta que le dieron permiso para volver a retomar su rutina.

No aguantaba un minuto más sin comunicarse con otro ser humano de su edad.

Al llegar a la escuela, Bella, en la patrulla de su padre (para su mortificación) y Alice con el chofer del suyo, no se vieron ni se cruzaron. El destino aún no tenía previsto reunirlas.

Fue sólo 3 horas después, en clase de gimnasia donde Bella se sentó en la banca calladamente rogando por no ser elegida por ningún equipo, que Alice notó a la chica nueva. Era bonita y se veía asustada, y el espíritu socializador de Alice dio un salto de alegría y fingiendo un ataque de tos fue a sentarse a su lado.

-Hola –Dijo Alice –Soy Alice Brandon.

-Hola –Dijo Bella quedamente –Bella Swan.

-Llegaste esta semana? No te había visto antes… -Preguntó Alice.

-Sí, hace tres días, desde Montana –Dijo Bella atreviéndose a sonreírle a la primera chica que se atrevía a hablarle en esa escuela.

-Oh eso es fantástico! –Dijo Alice entusiasmada –Presiento que seremos las mejores amigas! –Dijo muy convencida apretándole la mano a Bella. Alice creía ciegamente en el destino y esta chica era exactamente como se había imaginado a su mejor amiga cuando la encontrara un día. Alice presintió que los polos opuestos que eran ambas conjugarían una amistad duradera.

A Bella le importaron bien poco los presentimientos de esta extraña chica, pero sí la parte en la que decía que al fin tendría una amiga, alguien con quien hablar.

Conversaron toda la clase de gimnasia de mil cosas distintas, y después de gimnasia, cuando tocaba la hora de almuerzo, Alice inmediatamente arrastró a Bella a la mesa de los "populares", donde procedió a presentarle a todos.

-Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, Erik, Ben, Ángela, Félix, Edward, esta es Bella Swan y es mi mejor amiga –Anunció.

Todos inmediatamente la saludaron como si no se hubieran pasado los días anteriores burlándose de Bella, y ese cinismo hizo que Bella se aferrara aún más a Alice y su sencilla honestidad.

**2010**

-Bella por favoooor –Dijo Alice batiendo sus pestañas y haciendo pequeños pucheros.

-No Aly, no voy a ir –Respondió Bella mirándose los zapatos para no ver a la cara a su amiga, ya que sabía que una vez que la viera no habría vuelta, haría lo que fuera que Alice le pidiera.

-Bella si tú no vas yo tampoco! –Amenazó.

-Tú no dejarías plantado a Tyler –Dijo Bella –Tienes demasiadas ganas de ir al baile.

-Si mi mejor amiga no va al baile yo tampoco! Es nuestro primer baile Bella! –Exclamó Alice.

-No voy –Dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos –Tú sabes que yo no sé bailar y además… -Dijo enrojeciendo violentamente.

-Además… -Dijo Alice esperando que su amiga le contara cual era el problema.

-Yo… tengo miedo de que Edward intente besarme.

-Bueno, pero si te besa tú lo besas de vuelta y listo! –Dijo Alice.

-Aly tu sabes que nunca he besado a nadie… qué sucede si lo hago mal? Edward le contaría a todos y todos se reirían de mí… -Dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, temblando en pensar en aquellos tiempos en que no tenía la presencia luminosa de Alice en su vida.

-No es nada difícil… simplemente te debes dejar llevar –Dijo Alice, que ya había recibido algunos besos de Tyler y Félix en juegos como la botella… juegos a los que nunca se arriesgaba a jugar Bella.

-No… no puedo… no voy! –Dijo Bella.

-Bella! Y qué tal si… si… si yo te enseño a besar? Irías entonces? –Preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

-Tú no puedes ser mi primer beso! Esa es una experiencia que recuerdas para siempre! –Dijo Bella poco convencida.

-No sería así, tonta, tómalo como un ensayo general, con una chica no cuenta… -Dijo Alice cada vez más convencida.

-Ensayo general? Y tu… harías eso por mí? –Preguntó Bella insegura sentándose en la cama de Alice.

-Todo por ti Bella! Mira, ahora te voy a besar, y tú tienes que seguir mis movimientos. Ok? –Dijo Alice sentándose junto a Bella en su cama.

-O…ok… -Respondió Bella, nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez. Alice tomó su rostro con sus pequeñas manitas y acercó su rostro lentamente al de Bella, quién de pronto dejó de respirar.

-Respira, Bella –Susurró Alice antes de que sus labios tocaran los de Bella. Bella aspiró el dulce aliento de su amiga y Alice la besó, tomando suavemente el labio inferior de Bella entre los suyos –Te gusta así? -Preguntó Alice sin alejarse.

-Muuuuhuuum –Dijo Bella con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y sentía mariposas en el estómago y la garganta. Era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera despertando con ese simple beso.

Alice entonces pasó su lengua por el labio superior de Bella y ésta gimió y respondió abriendo su boca e imitando los movimientos de Alice. La atmósfera estaba cargada de electricidad y el beso pareció extenderse hasta que Bella se fue recostando en la cama y Alice se ubicó sobre Bella.

-Besas increíble Bells… -Jadeó Alice mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú eres increíble –Dijo Bella quitando del rostro de su amiga mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos.

Ambas se miraron un largo rato sin decir palabra y Alice se acercó a darle el último beso antes de erguirse.

Luego Alice tomó a Bella de la mano y la levantó de la cama y la abrazó.

-Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de tu vestido! –Dijo y todo pareció disolverse en la nada, ambas actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

…oOo…

Esa noche ambas se acostaron juntas en la amplia cama de Alice, silenciosas, sin tocarse, y dándose la espalda. Era común que ambas amigas se quedaran a dormir una en la casa de la otra, pero generalmente lo hacían conversando hasta el amanecer, sobre sus sueños y anhelos, de los últimos chismes o de cualquier otra cosa entre medio.

Pero esa noche fue distinto, porque ni Alice ni Bella podían olvidar los besos que habían compartido.

Para Alice besarse con Tyler y Félix había sido un ejercicio mecánico y sin emoción, pero en cambio con su amiga… había sido tierno y trascendental, había sido dulce y sexi, quería repetir la experiencia… y Bella, a su lado, sentía lo mismo.

Pero Bella sabía que una experiencia así no se podría repetir jamás. Besar a chicas estaba muy mal, estaba segura de eso…

…oOo…

-Gracias por una noche inolvidable –Dijo Edward Cullen al dejarla en la puerta de su casa. Edward iba dos cursos más arriba y a sus 16 años era un chico experimentado y popular… y la había elegido a ella, a Bella para la fiesta de Regreso a Casa, la primera fiesta del año escolar.

-Por nada… yo también lo pasé muy bien -Dijo Bella. Realmente Edward se había comportado como un caballero y había subido muchísimo su ego al ver la envidia en los ojos de chicas insoportables como Jessica o Lauren, que aunque mayores y más desarrolladas no lograban la atención de Edward.

-Bella yo… te puedo dar un beso de buenas noches? –Preguntó Edward regalándole una sonrisa de película y acercando lentamente su rostro al de Bella.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir más aceleradamente… este era el momento! El primer beso, porque el ensayo general (con el que soñaba a diario) no contaba. Bella se limitó a asentir mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, y esperó por lo que seguramente sería el mejor momento de su vida.

Edward inclinó su cabeza de manera experta y tomó el mentón de Bella con sus dedos, angulando el rostro de ambos en la posición perfecta, y entonces la besó.

Y nada pasó.

Bella no sintió ni la lujuria ni el amor que sintió con los besos de Alice… ni siquiera a nivel meramente físico se sentía correcto, ya que el rostro de Edward era demasiado anguloso, sus labios y lengua muy insistentes y su olor masculino… no, no era lo que ella había soñado.

Pero para no quedar mal Bella siguió el beso y lo besó de vuelta, hasta que Edward decidió que el beso había durado lo suficiente.

-Wow…! Bella… quisieras… quieres ser mi novia? –Preguntó él, como alucinando con el beso recibido.

-Yo… hummm… puedes darme unos días para pensarlo? –Preguntó ella, más confundida que nunca. En su mente, ser novia de Edward Cullen le abriría todas las puertas, ya no volvería a sufrir ataques por su terrible timidez y se convertiría en la princesa de la preparatoria… pero simplemente no sentía nada por Edward más que un lazo de amistad.

-Supongo –Dijo él desilusionado –Pero no me hagas esperar demasiado.

Se despidieron y Bella corrió a su dormitorio donde se tiró a la cama y rompió a llorar.

…oOo…

Alice por su lado Evitaba los avances de Tyler a dos manos, ya que éste insistía en besarla y sus manos se movían por todo su cuerpo.

"_Los hombres son unos brutos"_ –Pensó y volvió a empujar a Tyler.

-Alice vamos nena… -Le dijo Tyler mientras besaba su cuello.

-Buenas noches Tyler –Dijo Alice bajándose del auto y dejándolo con las ganas.

-Te vas a arrepentir… perra! –Gritó Tyler frustrado y aceleró hasta perderse. Alice simplemente pensó en cómo extrañaba a su mejor amiga en ese momento y en lo insípidas que le habían resultado las caricias de Tyler.

Con las manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de su casa y corrió a su habitación y sacando su celular llamó a Bella, a quién le había regalado un teléfono para su cumpleaños, para estar siempre conectadas.

-Ho… hola? –Respondió Bella entre sollozos.

-Bells? Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Alice alarmada –Qué te hizo Edward?

-Nada… no es nada… es sólo que… Oh Alice me besó y no sentí nada! –Confesó Bella y sollozó un poco más.

-Voy para allá –Dijo Alice.

-No! No puedes... cómo te vendrías a mi casa? –Preguntó Bella.

-Puedo sacar el auto de papá… tú sabes que sé manejar –Dijo Alice sin dudar un segundo.

-No Aly, se daría cuenta la servidumbre y te castigarían tus papás cuando regresen de Paris… no vengas… sólo quédate un rato al teléfono, si?

-Claro Bells, pero me tienes que decir qué te pasó… -Dijo Alice enormemente preocupada.

-Es que… es que… siento que… -Dijo Bella tratando de darse ánimos para decir la verdad a su única amiga –Siento que el beso que me diste fue especial…

-Yo siento lo mismo –Susurró Alice.

-Pero cuando me besó Edward no sentí nada de nada… Hay algo malo conmigo? –Preguntó Bella.

-A mí me pasó lo mismo con Tyler, Bells. Nunca antes me había dado cuenta, pero besar a chicos no es ni la mitad de bueno que besarte a ti…

-Oh Aly! Qué vamos a hacer? -Preguntó Bella.

-Vamos a dejar que las cosas pasen Bells… tal vez es que estos chicos no significan nada para nosotras y por eso no sentimos nada al besarlos… -Dijo Alice.

-Edward me pidió que fuera su novia… -Susurró Bella. Alice sintió una fuerte punzada de celos, pero no dijo nada –Aly? Estás ahí? –Preguntó Bella al cabo de unos segundos.

-Qué le respondiste? –Preguntó Alice cerrando los ojos para no dejar caer las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer.

-Que lo pensaría… pero creo que no voy a aceptar… tienes razón, no es el indicado –Respondió Bella, y el corazón de Alice volvió a latir. Bella bostezó.

-Tienes sueño Bells, duerme.

-Buenas noches Aly –Dijo Bella cerrando los ojos.

-Buenas noches Bells –Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicuelos! Gracias a su buena respuesta en el capítulo anterior aquí me tienen posteando el segundo capítulo, en el que la relación de las chicas evoluciona. Les recuerdo que este es mi primer slash, así es que cualquier crítica constructiva será agradecida con abrazos de Emmett.**

**Besos.**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2**

Leave me out with the waste  
This is not what I'd do  
It's the wrong kind of place  
To be cheating on you  
It's the wrong time  
but she's pulling me through  
It's a small crime  
And I've got no excuse

_9 crimes / Damien Rice_

Alice soñaba con volver a besar a Bella. En su mente no lo clasificaba como bueno o malo, era simplemente lo que deseaba... Aunque no estaba dispuesta a perder a su mejor amiga por un deseo tonto y egoísta. Ella haría lo que fuera necesario para mantener su amistad como hasta ahora y hacer feliz a Bella.

Pero si podía lograr besarla nuevamente, tanto mejor.

Bella en cambio, no sabía cómo enfrentar a Edward, y odiaba que él esperara algo de ella que ella no estaba segura de poder entregar. A sus 14 años Bella era considerablemente inocente comparada con chicas de su clase que habían llegado "hasta el final" y ya no eran vírgenes, y esa inocencia, esa ignorancia la hacía sentirse en desventaja.

Ella sabía que Edward era un caballero, pero el chico era popular y experimentado y algo esperaría de su novia, verdad?

Bella consideró toda la noche la propuesta de Edward, y finalmente decidió aceptar. Ella quería ser normal y encajar en el grupo, y qué cosa más normal que ligar con el chico más popular de la escuela? Alice entendería… aunque se habían confesado no sentir nada besando a los chicos eso no quería decir que hubieran llegado a un acuerdo ni nada parecido.

Una vez tomada la decisión casi al amanecer, pudo dormir.

...oOo…

Edward la esperaba a la entrada de la escuela apoyado en su nuevo Volvo plateado, regalo de sus padres al cumplir los 16 años. Al verlo Bella casi se desmaya, no supo dónde esconderse y se bajó de la patrulla de su padre casi sin despedirse.

Escondió la cabeza en los libros que cargaba fingiendo leer, y Edward sonrió al ver tan evidente táctica evasiva y fue hacia ella antes de que Bella tropezara y cayera frente a toda la escuela.

-Hola Bella –Dijo tomándola de la cintura una vez que se aseguró que el comisario se había retirado.

-Ho… hola Edward –Tartamudeó ella enrojeciendo al verse sorprendida.

-Cómo fue tu fin de semana? –Preguntó atento pero sin soltarla, asegurándose de que todos en la escuela supieran que Bella Swan era su chica.

-Bien, gracias… y el tuyo? –Preguntó ella mirándolo a través de sus largas pestañas en un gesto que encantó a Edward aún más.

-Bien, bien… -Dijo distraído por el dulce aroma que despedía la chica -Has pensado en lo que conversamos el otro día? –Preguntó ansioso.

-Oh… yo… bueno… sí –Respondió ella enrojeciendo aún más.

-Sí qué? Has pensado en ser mi novia o quieres ser mi novia? –Susurró él al oído de Bella haciéndola estremecer.

-Sí, quiero ser tu novia –Dijo ella mirando el suelo, sintiendo cómo traicionaba sus propios sentimientos y por alguna razón también a Alice.

-Bella! –Exclamó él entusiasmado y feliz. Conocía a la chica desde que eran niños, y siempre le había gustado, y ahora finalmente sería suya. La acercó más a sí y la besó levemente en los labios.

Bella se vio sorprendida y no supo más que responder. No es que besar a Edward fuera desagradable, simplemente era… extraño no sentir nada por él.

En ese momento el chofer de la familia de Alice se detuvo frente a la escuela y lo primero que vio Alice fue a su mejor amiga en los brazos de Edward siendo besada dulcemente. Viéndolos desde afuera hacían la pareja perfecta.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, pero las limpió rápidamente con la manga de su sweater y bajó del auto dando un portazo y pasó junto a la pareja sin detenerse a saludar a su amiga. Se sentía traicionada y despechada, una mala combinación para alguien tan impulsivo como Alice, que sin pensarlo dos veces, al cruzarse en el pasillo con Jasper Whitlock, un chico mayor al que apenas conocía, lo acorraló contra los lockers y lo besó apasionadamente.

-A… Alice verdad? –Preguntó él cuando los labios de la chica se movieron desde su boca hacia su cuello.

-Ajá –Murmuró ella contra su piel. El muchacho era guapo, rubio y alto, y para besarlo se había tenido que poner de puntillas y colgarse de su cuello, pero nada importaba, ella quería… no, necesitaba desquitarse.

-Qué haces? –Preguntó él ahogando un gemido. Alice estaba lamiendo su cuello y su capacidad de reacción estaba prácticamente anulada.

-Te beso, tontín –Respondió Alice, manipuladora –Tú y yo seremos novios.

-Apenas te conozco –Respondió él sintiendo su pantalón cada vez más estrecho.

-No importa, para eso es el noviazgo, para conocerse –Dijo Alice volviendo a besar sus labios. Habían reunido a una pequeña multitud en el pasillo incluyendo a Bella y a Edward que caminaban de la mano cuando se encontraron con semejante espectáculo.

-Alice! –Exclamó Bella shockeada al ver a su amiga comportarse de esa forma, y soltando la mano de Edward fue a tomar la de Alice, separándola de Jasper.

-Hey! –Reclamó Alice.

-Vamos –Dijo Bella arrasándola al baño –Y agradece que fui yo quién te vio y no un profesor, o estarías castigada por el resto del año!

-Quién te crees que eres Bella? –Repuso Alice indignada –Te acabo de ver besándote con Edward en el estacionamiento, así es que no me vengas con tus dobles estándares.

-Y es por eso que atacaste a Jasper? Apenas si lo conoces! –Dijo Bella entrando al baño. El timbre sonó y todas las chicas que estaban en el baño lo abandonaron menos Bella y Alice.

-Él no pareció molestarse con mi "ataque" –Dijo Alice –Y qué hay de ti? –Dijo acercándose a Bella para apuntarla con el dedo –Me dijiste que no serías novia de Edward y lo primero que veo al llegar a la escuela es a ti y a él juntos besándose en mitad del estacionamiento!

-Lo siento… sólo quiero… -Dijo Bella con la voz quebrada –sólo quiero ser normal…

-Bella! No eres normal, eres mejor que normal, eres extraordinaria! –Dijo Alice abrazándola.

Bella la abrazó de vuelta y sin saber quién lo inició, sus rostros se encontraron y se besaron suavemente al principio, pero con hambre y necesidad después. Las mariposas en el estómago regresaron para ambas, y se dieron cuenta de que no importaba el chico que besaran, nunca sería tan bueno como besar a su mejor amiga.

Se separaron jadeantes y sonrojadas, Alice con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y Bella con el rostro expresando miedo e inseguridad.

-Oh Ali! –Dijo Bella tocándose los labios hinchados por los besos de su amiga –Qué vamos a hacer?

-Tranquila, Bells –Dijo Alice tomándola de la mano –Sigue un tiempo con Edward para no levantar sospechas y yo haré lo mismo con Jasper… todo va a salir bien, no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo…

…oOo…

El siguiente fin de semana fue el cumpleaños de Félix. Tradicionalmente cuando las chicas iban a una fiesta se quedaban en casa de Alice ya que su chofer las iba a buscar al lugar y la hora que quisieran y se evitaban la vergüenza de llegar en una patrulla de policía.

Cuando las chicas llegaron en el Mercedes blanco del padre de Alice inmediatamente llamaron la atención de todo el mundo, y se encontraron inmediatamente con sus "parejas". Los pobres chicos estaban en su séptimo cielo al tener a Bella y Alice como sus novias, y las esperaban ansiosos en la entrada.

Ambas se vieron en la obligación de besarlos la una frente a la otra, lo que les generó celos a ambas, pero era algo que ya habían acordado hacer para mantener las apariencias, por lo que fueron besos leves y apresurados.

Una vez dentro de la casa de Félix, Edward y Jasper les ofrecieron algo de beber, y ellas aceptaron, más que nada para sacárselos de encima.

-Vamos a bailar! –Exclamó Alice tomando a Bella de la mano.

-Ali, tú sabes que yo no bailo –Dijo Bella lamentando su eterna torpeza.

-Conmigo si bailas, yo te voy a enseñar –Dijo Alice arrastrándola a la pista de baile y comenzando a moverse al ritmo de la música, tomando las caderas de Bella y comenzando a balancearse suavemente.

Bella al principio con vergüenza y luego con más confianza, y mirando a Alice a los ojos en todo momento, comenzó a liberarse de sus complejos y a imitar los sensuales movimientos de su amiga, acariciando sus caderas y cintura mutuamente hasta que se formó un círculo alrededor de ellas y Edward y Jasper las miraban embobados, convencidos de que el show era para ellos.

Para las chicas el bailar juntas, el poder tocarse sensualmente en público, y el desafiar de alguna forma a los demás y sus prejuicios fue una enorme carga de adrenalina, y el deseo se reflejaba claramente en los ojos de ambas.

De pronto, Edward, cansado de ser un mero espectador de la sensualidad del baile de su chica se acercó a Bella por detrás y apoyó su mano en la cintura de la chica para acercarla a él, pero Alice fue más rápida y tomando la mano de Bella exclamó

-Tenemos que ir al baño! –Y dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca desaparecieron.

-Ali! –Exclamó Bella antes de que Alice la empujara dentro del baño de visitas que afortunadamente se encontraba desocupado y cerrara la puerta con pestillo –Qué…? –Alcanzó a decir antes de que su amiga se lanzara con fuerza hacia ella, empujándola contra la pared y chocando sus labios contra los de ella.

La lengua de Alice pidió permiso para entrar y la boca de Bella se abrió concediéndolo sin ni pensarlo, con un gemido de rendición, absorbiendo el delicioso aroma de Alice, con todos sus sentidos puestos en ese beso.

-Bella me enciendes tanto! –Dijo Alice mientras besaba el cuello de su amiga. Las manos de Bella por su propio acorde exploraron la espalda de Alice por debajo de su blusa, disfrutando de la suavidad y delicadeza de su piel impoluta.

-Oh Ali! –Exclamó Bella mientras Alice delineaba su clavícula con la lengua –Nos van a descubrir…

-No, las chicas siempre van al baño juntas –Respondió Alice regresando a tomar entre los suyos los labios de Bella, quién se rindió a los besos y continuó con sus caricias hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Está todo bien? –Preguntó la voz de Jasper.

-Sí, todo bien –Dijo Alice normalizando su voz. Bella enrojeció hasta lo imposible y Alice le guiñó un ojo dándole un último beso.

Luego las chicas procuraron arreglar su ropa y su cabello y se miraron al espejo. Ambas lucían agitadas y sus labios rojos e hinchados por los besos, pero por lo demás no se notaba nada distinto en ellas.

Salieron del baño y se dirigieron a Edward y Jasper que las esperaban con refrescos.

-Estás bien? –Preguntó Edward a Bella al oído.

-Sí… bien… -Dijo Bella bebiendo rápidamente su Coca-Cola.

-Quieres bailar? –Preguntó Edward esperanzado. La sola aparente indiferencia de Bella era un aliciente para tratar de conquistarla.

-No sé bailar muy bien… -Dijo Bella mirándolo a los ojos como pidiéndole disculpas.

-Te acabo de ver bailar con Alice y lo hiciste perfectamente… -Dijo él un poco herido.

-Con Alice es distinto… ella sabe guiarme… -Dijo ella sinceramente.

-Entonces déjame guiarte yo a ti –Dijo Edward arrastrándola a la pista de baile. La tomó de las caderas y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música lentamente para que Bella lo siguiera. Él era un excelente bailarín y no le fue difícil a Bella seguirlo al compás de la música, mientras Alice reía con Jasper, que estaba deslumbrado por esta chica que le había caído prácticamente del cielo.

Cuando fue hora de retirarse, el Mercedes blanco las esperaba en la puerta de la casa de Félix, y las chicas se despidieron de sus novios y su anfitrión y se subieron al enorme auto.

Al llegar a casa subieron lentamente los escalones hacia el dormitorio de Alice. Bella entró al baño primero y se lavó bien los dientes y la cara e hizo pis, y salió dejando el baño desocupado para Alice. Mientras Alice estaba en el baño se cambió rápidamente a su pijama, consistente en un short y una camiseta ajustada y se metió a la cama y apagó la luz y pretendió estar dormida.

Al salir Alice del baño comprendió lo que trataba de hacer Bella para evitarla y con una sonrisa se desvistió en la oscuridad, quedando sólo con unas braguitas de algodón, y entonces se metió a la cama.

Bella, que sólo fingía dormir casi sufre un ataque cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba casi desnuda junto a ella, pero trató de mantener su fachada aunque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante la táctica de su amiga de formas insospechadas.

-Buenas noches Bells –Dijo Alice.

-Bue… nas noches Ali –Dijo Bella con voz de sueño.

Alice se acurrucó contra Bella y le dijo al oído

-No sabes lo que me produjeron tus besos en el baño de Félix… qué será lo que nos pasa que siempre terminamos en el baño? –Dijo y sonrió.

-Ali… -Dijo Bella y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amiga a pocos centímetros de sí.

-Bésame Bells… -Pidió Alice.

-Ali –Gimió Bella y sin poder contenerse acercó su boca a la de Alice, aspirando su aroma a vainilla y menta y la besó mordisqueando su labio inferior como castigo.

Alice acercó su cuerpo al de Bella y Bella no pudo evitar jadear al sentir los pechos de Alice contra los suyos separados sólo por una delgada capa de algodón. Con sus manos recorrió el costado del cuerpo de Alice mientras Alice enredaba sus manos en el cabello de Bella como para evitar que ésta se escapara, lo que no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Alice besó a Bella metiendo las manos por debajo de su camiseta hasta que logró que Bella la descartara lanzándola al otro extremo de la habitación. Cuando estuvieron piel con piel ambas comenzaron a moverse buscando el roce. Todo se volvió manos y besos húmedos, gemidos y suspiros.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas al amanecer, una en los brazos de la otra y no se separaron hasta horas después, que se despertaron con los golpes en la puerta del ama de llaves que las llamaba a almorzar.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**La relación evoluciona! Recuerden,**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicos, como ven, aquí sigo en mi intento de escribir slash. Como siempre, S. Meyer no tiene nada que ver con esto y al que no le guste es género y/o los lemons mejor que no siga leyendo, ya que las cosas se ponen hot en este capítulo.**

**Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido, abrazotes.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Capítulo 3

Nada tienen de especial

dos mujeres que se dan la mano

el matiz viene después

cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel.

Luego a solas sin nada que perder

tras las manos va el resto de la piel

un amor por ocultar

y aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo

lo disfrazan de amistad

cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad.

_Mujer contra mujer /Mecano_

El día del cumpleaños número 15 de Bella fue un día especial. El comisario llevó a las chicas a almorzar al restaurant de su elección y le regaló a Bella una tarjeta de crédito con un generoso monto para que ella misma eligiera su regalo, ya que Bella no quería hacer una fiesta.

Él no sabía nada de chicas y la verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de aprender. Su trabajo lo consumía y él estaba bien viviendo de esa manera.

Las chicas eligieron comer en Luciano´s un conocido restaurant de pastas donde Bella pidió lasaña de vegetales, Alice ñoquis con salsa carbonara y el comisario fetuchini alfredo. De postre las chicas compartieron un tiramisú y el comisario comió pastel de chocolate. La comida estaba deliciosa, y una vez que terminaron de comer el padre de Bella la abrazó y besó su frente y las dejó en el centro comercial para que las chicas pudieran comenzar a gastar el dinero de la tarjeta de crédito.

Las chicas compraron algunos libros que Bella insistía en necesitar, ropa que Alice insistió en que Bella necesitaba y pasaron al salón de belleza donde Alice sugirió en que se hicieran la depilación "brasilera", ya que aunque se estaba acabando el verano aún no se acababa la temporada de fiestas de piscina. La depilación les dolió hasta el tuétano, pero ambas quedaron felices con los resultados, y aprovecharon de hacerse la manicura y pedicura.

Del centro comercial las chicas se fueron a casa de Alice, donde pasarían la noche como casi todos los fines de semana.

Luego de una cena ligera consistente en ensalada César y fresas de postre, las chicas estaban en la habitación de Alice cuando de pronto sonó el celular de Bella.

-Hola? –Saludó.

-Hola amor –Contestó Edward –Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias… -Dijo Bella incómoda de hablar con Edward frente a Alice, ya que ésta se ponía celosa y acudía a Jasper para desquitarse.

-Qué vas hacer esta noche? Pensé que te podría invitar a cenar… -Dijo Edward seguro de que Bella no se le negaría esta vez. Por qué resultaba tan escurridiza su chica mientras las demás chicas del colegio prácticamente le lanzaban las bragas cuando él pasaba por los pasillos? Él era Edward Cullen, maldita sea, su novia no debería ser precisamente la chica que se le resistiera!

Pero parte de esa resistencia era el encanto de Bella sobre él…

-Esta noche? Oh no puedo… –Dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio –Lo siento, pero Alice y yo tenemos planes…

-Planes? Qué clase de planes? –Preguntó Edward celoso pensando en que a lo mejor las chicas saldrían por su cuenta.

-Oh tú sabes, cenaremos juntas, veremos alguna película… -Dijo Bella.

-Y me rechazas una invitación a cenar por ese panorama? Eso lo puedes hacer cualquier día! –Dijo Edward ofendido, subiendo un poco la voz.

-Edward por favor! Alice y yo ya hicimos nuestros planes, si tú querías salir conmigo para mi cumpleaños, deberías habérmelo dicho antes, no crees? –Dijo Bella sacando la voz, fastidiada con su novio autoimpuesto.

-Tienes razón en eso… lo siento amor… -Dijo Edward arrepentido de su exabrupto.

-Está bien… nos vemos mañana, te parece? –Dijo Bella inmediatamente suavizando el tono ahora que Edward se había dado por vencido.

-Claro que sí amor, podemos celebrar mañana –Dijo Edward sonando mucho más conciliador –Adiós, te quiero.

-Adiós Edward… yo también –Dijo Bella sin atreverse a decirle "te quiero" frente a Alice.

-Qué es lo que quería? –Preguntó Alice tratando de aparentar normalidad pero fracasando miserablemente.

-Salir conmigo esta noche… pero obviamente le dije que no… -Dijo Bella mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

-Si quieres salir con él no te detengas por mi culpa –Dijo Alice picada.

-Ali, no quiero salir con Edward! Quiero estar contigo! –Exclamó Bella frustrada. Ella quería a Edward como a un amigo, y odiaba hacerlo sufrir, pero desde que las cosas con Alice habían avanzado, ambas necesitaban una coartada para que su cercanía no pareciese sospechosa a los demás… Ya no había fin de semana que no pasaran juntas día y noche, compartiendo la cama, besos y caricias.

-Y yo contigo! Lo siento Bells… lo siento… -Dijo Alice tomándola de la mano.

Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Alice y la besó con abandono, tomando entre sus labios la pequeña boquita de Alice. Alice respondió inmediatamente, y pronto ambas estaban rodando en la cama, sacándose prendas de ropa y lanzándolas al aire hasta quedar solamente en braguitas.

Ambas se miraron entonces intensamente y sonrieron cómplices, y Alice se acercó a Bella y tomó uno de sus pechos desnudos en su boca, jugando con el pezón con su lengua. Mientras, el otro pecho era acariciado lentamente con sus dedos, haciendo que Bella arqueara la espalda de placer.

-Ali… aghhh! –Logró gemir Bella, tratando de mantener el volumen de su voz a un nivel bajo para no llamar la atención de la servidumbre.

-Esta es tu noche Bells… Hoy vamos a probar algo nuevo –Le dijo llena de malicia mientras chupaba y lamía alternativamente los pechos de su amiga.

-Nuevo? –Preguntó Bella excitándose aún más. A pesar de que llevaban meses besándose sin camiseta ni sostén, las caricias se habían mantenido siempre de la cintura hacia arriba. Algo nuevo incluiría empujar más allá los límites?

-Ajá –Dijo Alice tocando con la yema de los dedos el monte de venus de Bella, cubierto sólo con unas mínimas braguitas de encaje.

-Aaaah! –Gimió Bella. Una oleada de deseo sacudió su cuerpo y casi la hace tener un orgasmo en ese mismo momento.

-Te voy a tocar Bells… -Dijo Alice al oído de Bella –Te quiero probar… me dejarías lamerte toda tu conchita?

-Huuummm! Alice! –Dijo Bella totalmente incoherente, completamente entregada al deseo y más encendida al oírla hablar palabras sucias.

Alice la besó con fuerza en la boca, mordiendo su labio inferior y fue bajando, besando su cuello, su clavícula, los hombros, deteniéndose en los senos, bajando por su costado hasta llegar a su ombligo, dejando rastros de saliva y mordiscos.

Alice estaba tan encendida como Bella, pero esta noche era de su amiga… era la noche del cumpleaños de Bella.

Al llegar a las braguitas Alice simplemente besó el monte de venus de Bella por sobre la tela, y respiró el olor almizclado de su sexo. Bella tembló de placer, y Alice le abrió las piernas para poder ubicarse entre ellas, con sus piernas sobre sus hombros.

Alice pasó la nariz por toda la rajita de Bella y haciendo a un lado las bragas lamió uno de sus labios mayores. Bella estaba empapada, y levantó las caderas para facilitar las maniobras de Alice, que procedió a quitarle las bragas.

Para Alice era como tener un buffet frente a sus ojos… qué se comería primero? Optó por lo nuevo y exótico, y se metió nuevamente entre las piernas de Bella lamiendo y chupando, desde la rajita de Bella hasta sus blancos muslos, acostumbrándose al sabor y a los ritmos de su amiga, explorando su cuerpo por primera vez.

Pronto se encontró formando círculos con la lengua alrededor del clítoris de Bella, que movía su cabeza de un lado hacia el otro, con una mano aferrada con fuerza al cobertor de la cama y con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de Alice.

Estaba tan cerca… al borde, pero no lograba caer… y gemía y se movía en frustración.

Alice también estaba frustrada… qué es lo que no estaba haciendo bien? Claramente Bella lo estaba disfrutando… entonces? Era sólo cosa de paciencia? Era una lenta tortura para ambas… Y entonces se le ocurrió… usar sus dedos…

Con su pulgar siguió estimulando el clítoris de Bella mientras con su lengua comenzó a penetrarla, primero lentamente y luego más y más rápido…

-Ali! Así, sí, sisisisisisi! –Exclamó mientras su espalda se arqueaba, comenzaba a transpirar y su primer orgasmo azotaba su cuerpo.

Alice no se retiró inmediatamente… lamió lentamente un poco más, bebiendo los jugos de Bella y ayudándola a bajar desde las alturas del éxtasis.

-Ali… te amo –Dijo Bella rendida.

-Y yo a ti Bells… -Dijo Alice y se recostó acurrucada junto a Bella.

-Ali yo… quiero tratar… -Dijo Bella enrojeciendo.

-Tratar qué Bells? –Preguntó Alice besando su oreja.

-Lo que me hiciste… quiero reciprocar…

-No tienes que hacerlo Bells, esta es tu noche –Dijo Alice restregando sus muslos de sólo pensar en tener a Bella entre ellos.

-Pero quiero… -Dijo Bella con un hilo de voz

-Está bien Bells… soy tuya… -Dijo Alice recostándose de espaldas en la cama.

Bella comenzó a besar el pequeño cuerpo de Alice, tomando sus senos entre sus manos y rodando sus pezones entre sus dedos. Alice tomó una almohada y se la puso en la cara para ahogar sus gemidos de placer. Bella rara vez tomaba la iniciativa y esto encendía a Alice más que nada en el mundo… hasta ahora…

La mano derecha de Bella viajó hacia el sur y se metió en la braguita de Alice, que estaba empapada. Con sus dedos índice y medio recorrió su rajita lubricándola aún más, arrancando suspiros y jadeos de parte de Alice, que se retorcía de la pura anticipación.

Bella sacó los dedos de las bragas de Alice y ésta gimió de decepción, pero Bella le quitó la almohada y le mostró cómo se los echaba a la boca, saboreando sus jugos.

-Bells… -Gimió Alice más que encendida, pero Bella sonrió y la besó suavemente, sus besos mesclando el sabor del sexo de ambas. Los besos pasaron pronto de dulces a frenéticos, y Bella volvió a meter su mano entre el cuerpo de ambas, buscando el clítoris de Alice.

-Te gusta que te toque Ali? –Preguntó Bella sintiéndose poderosa.

-Me encanta… -Jadeó ésta.

Bella entonces bajó hasta quedar a la altura de los pequeños pies pedicurados de Alice y los besó reverentemente, acariciando sus piernas mientras las besaba, de una a la otra, alternando chupetones y mordiscos, lento a rápido, volviendo a Alice loca de excitación.

Finalmente llegó al ápex de sus piernas, donde hundió el rostro y lamió a lo largo de toda la rajita.

-Tu conchita es deliciosa Ali… -Dijo Bella usando sus dedos para recorrer desde su ano hasta su centro, una y otra vez, mientras Alice se retorcía cada vez más.

Bella comenzó a delinear el clítoris de Alice con su lengua, y con su dedo índice comenzó a rodear su ano, tratando de meter un dedo en su culito. Sólo quería estimularla un poco, meter la yema de su dedo índice, para estimular más a Alice que volvía a morder su almohada para ahogar los gritos de placer.

-Méteme los dedos Bells! –Dijo Alice desesperada, y Bella le metió lentamente un dedo en la vagina, sacándolo casi de inmediato –Más! –Demandó Alice.

Bella deslizó dos dedos a lo largo de la rajita de Alice recolectando sus jugos y metió dos dedos, despacio, sacándolos y volviéndolos a meter.

-Aaaaagh! –Gimió Alice –Así! –Y abrió sus piernas un poco más, completamente entregada.

-Así? –Preguntó Bella apurando el paso para entrar y salir del coñito de Alice más y más rápido.

-Sí, oh sí… -Dijo Alice desesperada por acabar.

Bella comenzó a chupar su clítoris delicadamente, llevando a Alice al límite y deteniéndose, haciendo que Alice se desesperara más y más.

Alice sentía que una simple ráfaga de viento la podía hacer acabar, pero Bella no se lo permitía. Bella quería ser la dueña de los orgasmos de su mejor amiga.

Por fin Bella curvó sus dedos en el interior de Alice tocando su punto G y lamió con más fuerza su clítoris, produciendo una descarga en el cuerpo de Alice que le dio un orgasmo larguísimo y sobrecogedor.

Se quedaron las dos jadeantes por un momento, recuperando el aliento y luego se abrazaron. Las dos tenían lágrimas en los ojos y se besaron profundamente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Esa noche durmieron abrazadas y desnudas por primera vez, y antes del amanecer volvieron a hacerse el amor.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Reviews=love=actualización**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Es que esta historia es uno de los desafíos más complicados que me he propuesto como escritora y no ha recibido tanto apoyo como otras historias más "tradicionales"… en fin, si les gusta Sweet Moon, denle like o déjenme una review para saber que vale la pena seguir actualizando.**

**Abrazos para todos,**

**R.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 4**

There were times I didn't understand

And there were times I wouldn't hold your hand

But baby now I'm here for you

'Cause baby I am so in love with you

I'm gonna stand by my woman now

I'm gonna stand by my woman now

'Cause I can't live my life alone

Without a home

_Stand by my woman /Lenny Kravitz_

Jasper despertó esa mañana de domingo muy temprano, de pura calentura. A sus 17 años era extraño el día que no despertara con erecciones matutinas, y ese día domingo en particular no era nada especial… había estado fantaseando con Alice.

Aunque su relación con su novia había comenzado de manera poco convencional, Jasper estaba ahora genuinamente enamorado de ella, enérgica, sexi y preciosa, y por lo mismo no dejaba de soñar con llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

Pero Aly nunca había estado con un hombre, eso lo intuía Jasper, y como el genuino caballero que se preciaba de ser, él no quería ponerle presiones, y la trataba como a una dama.

Eso por supuesto, no lo eximía de tener las más alocadas y eróticas fantasías con ella como protagonista: Alice dándole sexo oral… Alice doblada sobre cualquier superficie imaginable mientras él la cogía por detrás, Alice con sus piernas abiertas mientras él lamía su conchita… el repertorio era interminable, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo… dolorosas erecciones o vergonzosas descargas nocturnas que lo obligaban a cambiar sus sábanas mucho más seguido que de costumbre.

Esa mañana había estado soñando con hacerle el amor a su Aly tal como había visto en una película porno de su hermano Peter… sexo sobre su moto (estacionada), Alice con sus piernas muy abiertas mientras él lamía su coñito mojado, ella dando grititos de placer con sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello rubio de Jasper, acercándolo más a ella.

En sus fantasías Alice lo empujaba hasta sentarlo sobre la moto y luego ella se sentaba en su erección, cabalgándolo incansablemente, con sus pechos bamboleantes y completamente desinhibida.

Finalmente su fantasía culminaba cuando Alice se agachaba para recibirlo por atrás, sexo fuerte, duro, salvaje. En ese momento Jasper había despertado a punto de hacer otro desastre en sus boxers y sus sábanas, con la respiración agitada y una erección tan dolorosa que un par de caricias lo harían acabar.

Se levantó de la cama y caminando medio agachado y maldiciendo entre dientes se dirigió hacia su baño, donde procedió a desnudarse y entró a la ducha. El agua caliente se sintió de maravilla sobre sus músculos tensos, y con su mano derecha empuñó su erección.

Comenzó a recordar su sueño, recordó cómo lucía Alice desnuda frente a él en sus fantasías, y se la imaginó de rodillas en la ducha, tomando su polla y metiéndosela en la boca una y otra vez, acariciándosela con la lengua mientras sus manitas acariciaban sus bolas…

-Aaaaaaaagh! –Gimió Jasper y derramó su semilla en su pelvis y estómago. Simplemente no podía durar más al fantasear con Alice de esa forma. Y no quería pensar en lo que sucedería cuando finalmente tuvieran relaciones sexuales… él sabía que sus fantasías no le harían justicia a la realidad.

Porque Jasper no era virgen, pero nunca antes había estado enamorado, y jamás había deseado a una chica de la manera en que deseaba a su ángel… a su Aly.

…oOo…

Edward tenía un estricto código de ética traspasado por sus padres. Él quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, y por eso tener a una novia como Bella era ideal… la chica era tan tímida que apenas si se atrevía a besarlo, lo que atraía a Edward como una polilla a la luz.

Su inocencia y falta de malicia, su pureza y honestidad eran cualidades que Edward valoraba en su novia y que simplemente no encontraba en otras chicas de la escuela. Porque él era Edward Cullen, deportista de elite y genio matemático, era guapo e inteligente y el rey de la escuela, y todas se morían por él… bueno, todas menos Bella.

Y Edward se moría de ganas de volverla loca por él, de obsesionarla como él se obsesionaba, de hacerla desearlo como él la deseaba.

Porque aunque con culpa, Edward, como cualquier chico de su edad, fantaseaba con su novia, a la que apenas había besado con lengua, pero que por las noches, en sus sueños, cogía de las formas más impúdicas.

Edward estaba enamorado desde hacía muchos años de Bella, y su mente estaba enfocada en una sola meta… convertirla algún día en su esposa. (Para luego cogerla como Dios manda).

Pero siendo virgen, su experiencia estaba limitada a tantear los pechos de la zorra de Tania Denali en el asiento de atrás de su Volvo, por lo que debía compensar con su imaginación lo que no sabía por la práctica.

En sus sueños, él hacía el amor a Bella en una cama bañada por pétalos de rosa y la luz de la luna. Bella, tan inexperta como él, se entregaba tímidamente a sus caricias, y el hecho de corromper esa inocencia era el catalizador de los mejores orgasmos que Edward había disfrutado en su vida.

Esa mañana de domingo Edward despertó con una conocida viscosidad entre las piernas, y maldiciendo sus fantasías eróticas y su poco control sobre su cuerpo se levantó y se metió a la ducha para limpiarse y despejar su mente.

El agua caliente hizo maravillas en su cuerpo, relajándolo y dándole tiempo para hacer planes…

Bella le había dicho que ese día domingo podían verse, y él decidió aprovechar que ella había accedido sin condiciones para planear la cita perfecta y entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños… un hermoso brazalete del cual colgaban múltiples pequeños dijes de colores.

…oOo…

Alice y Bella despertaron desnudas después de haberse hecho el amor dos veces la noche anterior. Bella fue la primera en despertar y se quedó observando a Alice dormir por un largo rato.

Aly era hermosa, una verdadera muñequita de porcelana… y su cuerpo! Cuanto placer le había dado. Bella reflexionó en silencio sobre cómo mantendrían ahora la fachada de pura amistad. Ellas eran mucho más que amigas, eran amantes… almas gemelas tal vez? Y si antes había sido difícil esconder sus sentimientos, ahora que se los habían declarado con sus cuerpos y con palabras era un sacrilegio tener a Edward y Jasper involucrados en sus vidas.

Pero… y si se descubría que la hija del comisario era una _lesbiana_? La palabra sonaba sucia en la mente de Bella, aunque en el fondo sabía que eso es lo que era. Y tendría que aceptarlo por su bien y el de Alice… Oh los padres de Alice! Siempre ausentes, pero siempre demandando el mejor comportamiento de parte de su hija… seguro que tener sexo con una chica no era lo que esperaban de una Brandon…

-Qué piensas Bella? –Preguntó Alice acariciando su rostro. Bella estaba tan concentrada en sus divagaciones que no se dio cuenta de que Aly había despertado.

-En ti… en nosotras… -Dijo Bella inclinando su rostro para besar levemente a Alice en los labios.

-Cosas buenas? –Preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

-Aly… -Preguntó Bella yendo directo al grano –Qué somos tú y yo?

-Tú eres mi amor –Dijo Alice sincera.

-Pero… Y Edward? Y Jasper? –Preguntó Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Son nuestra fachada… Bella ya habíamos hablado de esto antes…! -Dijo Alice endureciendo su tono.

-Lo sé, pero… es tan injusto para ellos… y odio tener que actuar como la novia de alguien que no seas tú! –Dijo Bella, rebelde.

-Y qué quieres? Que le digamos al mundo que somos un par de lesbianas? Porque lo podemos hacer Bells, pero a qué precio? –Dijo Alice, desafiante.

-No lo sé! –Dijo Bella llorando –No lo sé, pero lo de anoche fue importante para mí, pero tú quieres actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada!

-Crees que me agrada verte de la mano con Edward? Crees que me gusta verlo besándote en los pasillos? Eres mía Bella! Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte más que yo –Dijo Alice intensamente, y tomando el rostro de Bella con ambas manos le dio un beso posesivo, casi doloroso –Pero estoy de manos atadas! Sin nuestra coartada todo se vendría abajo… tu papá, mi familia…

-Entonces nunca vamos a poder vivir nuestro amor en paz? –Preguntó Bella desconsolada, sin dejar de lagrimear.

-Cuando nos vayamos a la universidad –Respondió Alice –Nos podemos ir a New York o a Miami… cualquier lugar lo suficientemente lejos de aquí y rentar un lugar para las dos… y no tendremos que aparentar más!

-Pero falta tanto para eso! Tres años Aly! Tres años de fingir –Dijo Bella y siguió llorando. Alice simplemente la abrazó y se quedaron en silencio por largo rato.

-Bella, yo te voy a seguir amando en tres años… por eso yo puedo esperar… tú no? –Preguntó Alice tratando de razonar con Bella.

-Sí Aly… lo nuestro es para siempre –Respondió Bella limpiándose los ojos.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Bella. Ella se estiró para contestar y pudo ver en la pantalla quién llamaba… "Edward".

-Hola…? –Dijo Bella con la voz temblorosa.

-Bella amor! Buenos días… -La saludó Edward con entusiasmo, ignorando la voz de Bella –Cómo amaneciste?

-Oh… Eeeeeh… bien –Dijo Bella sin saber cómo hablarle a Edward luego de hacerle el amor a Alice… mientras se encontraba aún desnuda en su cama.

-Bella te llamaba para organizar nuestro día juntos –Dijo Edward ignorando el tono incierto de su novia –Tengo todo planeado para nosotros.

-Todo el día? –Preguntó Bella alarmada.

-Sí amor, a menos que tengas algo más planeado para el día… -Dijo Edward.

-No exactamente… Alice y yo… -Dijo Bella para ser interrumpida por Edward.

-Alice y tú ya pasaron el día de tu cumpleaños juntas... no crees que me toca un día para mí? –Razonó.

-Sí Edward… tienes razón –Dijo Bella poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose al baño para no tener que ver la cara de Alice en ese momento, aunque sabía que estaba pendiente de cada palabra.

-Te paso a buscar entonces… media hora más estará bien? –Preguntó.

-Sí, seguro… -Dijo Bella.

-Estás en casa de Alice? –Corroboró Edward.

-Si… -Murmuró ella mirándose al espejo y odiando a la mentirosa que se reflejaba de vuelta…

-Nos vemos en media hora entonces, un beso! –Dijo Edward y colgó sin esperar su respuesta.

Bella entró a la ducha y rompió a llorar, y el agua lavó sus lágrimas.

Luego salió de la ducha y envolviéndose en una toalla limpia salió a la habitación de Alice, quien vestía una bata de raso.

-Vas a salir con él? –Le preguntó Alice como si le estuviera preguntando por el clima.

-Sí –Respondió Bella con un tono de voz neutro.

-Bien…! -Dijo Alice apretando tanto los puños que sus uñas se enterraron dolorosamente en la palma de sus manos.

Bella se vistió en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de Alice, que incluso la ayudó a maquillarse y a arreglar su cabello. Demasiado pronto sonó el timbre y Bella corrió a abrirle la puerta a Edward.

-Bella, amor, te ves preciosa –Dijo Edward mirándola embobado. Ella vestía un vestido de verano con sandalias de taco mediano y una chaqueta liviana, todo en tonos de azul, ropa recién comprada en su paseo del día anterior en el centro comercial –Hola Alice –Dijo mirando a la pequeña figura que fisgoneaba desde el segundo piso.

-Hola Edward… -Dijo Alice aparentando su típico entusiasmo.

-Gracias… nos vamos? –Dijo Bella que no quería que Alice viera más de lo necesario de su interacción con su novio.

-No me das un beso de buenos días? –Preguntó Edward con voz ronca por el deseo.

-Sí… claro –Dijo Bella cerrando los ojos y besando tímidamente a Edward. Para mortificación de Bella él la tomó de la cintura y profundizó el beso sin importarle que tuvieran audiencia.

Edward se sintió en el séptimo cielo ante la perspectiva de pasar todo el día con su Bella y Bella debió aguantar las lágrimas de culpabilidad que le producían el traicionarse a sí misma y a sus sentimientos.

Una vez que terminó el beso de bienvenida Edward la tomó de la mano y haciendo una seña a Alice los dos salieron de la casa.

Alice se quedó sola en el pasillo del segundo piso como paralizada y sólo una lágrima rodando por su mejilla delató su tumulto interior. Momentos después se fue a su habitación y tomó su celular buscando entre su lista de contactos hasta que encontró el que necesitaba.

-Aló, Jazz?

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bueno, qué les pareció? Si quieren que continúe con esta historia dejen su review, buena o mala me impulsará a seguir escribiendo.**

**Cariños a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicos, gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo pasado… Me demostraron que vale la pena seguir con esta historia cueste lo que cueste.**

**Este capítulo puede resultar un poco confuso, pero recuerden que estamos lidiando con adolescentes muy confundidos, por lo tanto su comportamiento puede resultar un poco errático.**

**Espero que sigan demostrando su apoyo través de sus reviews y yo les demostraré mi cariño posteando tan seguido como pueda.**

**Cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 5**

Morena mía, voy a contarte hasta diez

uno es el sol que te alumbra,

dos tus piernas que matan, somos tres en tu cama,

tres

morena mía, el cuarto viene después,

cinco tus continentes

seis las medias faenas de mis medios calientes,

sigo contando ahorita

_Morena mía / Miguel Bosé_

Alice se dio una larga ducha. No tenía prisa, ya que Jasper la recogería en una hora.

Dejó que el agua caliente relajara sus tensos músculos. Se lavó el cabello y se exfolió vigorosamente el cuerpo. No necesitó depilarse por que se había encargado de eso el día anterior.

Luego salió de la ducha y se sentó en su tocador desnuda, donde procedió a echarse loción en todo el cuerpo. Finalmente se preocupó de su rostro y se puso loción extra hidratante antes de untar la base de maquillaje en sus mejillas.

Optó por un maquillaje liviano pero que tapara las ojeras que cargaba, testimonio de lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior. Su delicada piel no necesitaba demasiado cuidado, pero ella quería lucir perfecta.

No tenía un plan claramente formulado en su cabeza, sólo sabía que necesitaba desquitarse de la rabia y frustración que le producía ver a Bella y a Edward juntos.

A pesar de que ella, Alice, era la que presionaba por continuar con estas relaciones/fachada, eso no significaba que le gustaran. Era simplemente que Bella era más abierta al demostrar su incomodidad.

Luego Alice se dirigió a su closet y comenzó a buscar un atuendo adecuado. Aprovechando el buen clima imperante, optó por un mini-vestido, sandalias de tacón alto y una chaqueta ajustada. Su ropa interior también fue elegida con cuidado, un pequeño y sexi conjunto de encaje de color rosa pálido.

Una vez que estuvo lista bajó la escalera y se sentó como una autómata a esperar a Jasper en el living. No encendió la tele ni tomó una revista… simplemente se sentó con sus manos en su regazo y esperó.

Los minutos pasaron y de pronto el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un motor… afortunadamente hoy Jasper manejaba la camioneta de su hermano Peter y no su moto, ya que el mini-vestido no resistiría un viaje en la Ducati.

Alice se levantó y antes de abrir la puerta suspiró profundamente y entonces abrió para ver a Jasper estacionándose en la entrada de su casa.

-Jazzy! –Exclamó y corrió hacia la camioneta. Jasper abrió la puerta inmediatamente bebiendo la deliciosa imagen de Alice y la recibió en sus brazos besándola profundamente, su lengua explorando incansable los confines de la boca de Alice, nunca saciado de su sabor y aroma, de cómo se sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Hola cariño –Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa que representaba la felicidad y plenitud que sentía cada vez que estaba junto a su ángel –Me extrañaste?

-Sí –Mintió Alice fácilmente mientras se aferraba a él.

-Qué quieres hacer hoy, Aly? –Preguntó Jasper mirando cómo el vestido de Alice se ajustaba a su trasero.

-No lo sé –Dijo Alice –Estar contigo… Bella me abandonó por Edward –Dijo haciendo un puchero.

A Jasper le molestó un poco el comentario de que él era sólo la segunda opción de su novia, pero el prospecto de tenerla todo el día para él le ayudó a superarlo rápidamente.

-Quieres ir a mi casa? Mis padres se fueron por el fin de semana y Peter está en casa de Charlotte –Ofreció esperando que Alice aceptara.

-Sí, claro –Dijo Alice mientras Jasper la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a subir a la camioneta. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando las piernas de su novia, embobado por unos segundos, hasta que la mirada inquisidora de ella lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Jasper subió a la camioneta y trató de enfocarse en manejar, a pesar de que cada vez que pasaba algún cambio del vehículo rozaba la piel expuesta de Alice y debía batallar una incipiente erección y poner extra esfuerzo en concentrarse.

_Todo un día con Alice… qué tan lejos podrían llegar?_

Rápidamente llegaron a casa de Jasper, y él se bajó de la camioneta para ayudar a Alice a descender. La tomó de la cintura y ella apoyó sus manos en sus hombros, y se deslizó del asiento, haciendo que su vestido se arremangara en su trasero. Antes de que Alice tuviera tiempo para reaccionar Jasper tomó el vestido y lo alisó tocando suavemente las nalgas de su novia.

Ella se dejó hacer quedando atrapada entre la camioneta y Jasper, y él se agachó para besarla mientras oleadas de deseo y necesidad recorrían su cuerpo, y no pudo evitar restregar su erección en el estómago de Alice. _Dios! Qué bien se sentía estar con ella!_

Haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo se separó de Alice y tomándola de la mano la llevó a la entrada de su casa.

-Tomaste desayuno? –Preguntó aún un poco sin aliento.

-Nop –Dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Entonces eso es lo primero que vamos a hacer… Tienes que tener energía para lo que tengo planeado para ti –Aventuró Jasper.

Entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la cocina. Alice dejó su chaqueta y su bolso en una silla y se aprestó a ayudar a Jasper a preparar lo que fuera que quería hacer.

Los ojos de Jasper la siguieron, catalogando cada movimiento de su cuerpo en ese jodido vestido… no podía dejar de fantasear con ella desnuda excepto por esos putos zapatos de tacón… esos zapatos en sus hombros mientras él entraba en ella, una y otra vez… _"Oh Aly… por qué tienes que ser tan putamente sexi!", _pensó.

-Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó Alice acercándose a él mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Voy a preparar panqueques, y tú te vas a sentar en esa silla y me vas a mirar trabajar –Dijo él queriendo impresionarla con sus habilidades culinarias.

-Estás seguro de que no hay nada que quieras que haga? –Preguntó ella inclinándose en el mesón, exponiendo al mismo tiempo su escote y su trasero, y sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Nop –Dijo él poniéndose un paño de cocina en la cintura para cubrir su erección.

-Okay… -Dijo ella y se sentó cruzando sus piernas justo frente al pobre Jasper, que ya estaba que rompía a llorar. Ser un caballero apestaba!

Jasper rápidamente preparó la mezcla y comenzó a preparar los panqueques, y Alice se puso de pié y se dirigió al refrigerador. Lo abrió con confianza y metió medio cuerpo adentro, dejando su trasero al aire sin doblar las piernas. Jasper se quedó paralizado mirándola hurgar hasta que encontró el jugo de naranja. Cuando Alice cerró la puerta del refrigerador, sus pezones estaban duros como dos piedritas y se traslucían a través de la delgada tela del vestido.

"_Mierda! A qué está jugando esta chica?"_ pensó Jasper mientras fantaseó con morder y lamer sus pechos. Alice nunca había sido tan obviamente seductora… lo único que le faltaba era pedirle que por favor la cogiera, y aunque él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo, quería estar seguro de que eso es lo que ella realmente quería.

-Estás sediento? –Preguntó ella estirándose para alcanzar la alacena de los vasos. Nuevamente el puto vestido se arremangó. Y ella esta vez lo dejó a mitad de sus muslos.

-Alice… siéntate por favor –Dijo él frotándose los ojos con ambas manos para borrar las sucias imágenes que abarrotaban su cerebro.

-Está bien –Dijo ella haciendo un puchero y volviendo a su posición de piernas cruzadas frente a él.

Pronto los panqueques estuvieron listos y Jasper sirvió platos para cada uno acompañados con miel de maple y café recién hecho.

-Mmmmh… -Dijo Alice cerrando los ojos al primer bocado –Están deliciosos!

-Gracias –Dijo Jasper tímidamente bajando los ojos a su comida para no quedarse viendo la boquita de Alice mientras gemía de satisfacción… _"Concéntrate Whitlock"._

-Ayer fui con Bella al centro comercial –Dijo Alice conversacionalmente –Era su cumpleaños, y teníamos dinero que gastar… Así es que nos fuimos al salón de belleza y nos hicimos el tratamiento completo… -Dijo Alice entre bocados.

-Y qué es eso? –Preguntó Jasper genuinamente intrigado.

-Tú sabes… manicura, pedicura, depilación… -Los ojos de Jasper inmediatamente se fueron a las piernas de Alice, libres de todo vello –No sólo las piernas, tontín –Rió Alice señalando su entrepierna.

-Oh –Fue todo lo que pudo articular Jasper, y se echó un gran bocado a la boca. _Mierda! Su conchita está recién depilada! Y por qué depilarse si no quiere que alguien la vea?_

-Además compramos algo de ropa… como este vestido… te gusta verdad? –Preguntó ella poniéndose de pié y dándose una vuelta en el lugar.

Jasper se limitó a asentir y a beber un trago de café. Qué demonios pretendía Alice con estas conversaciones si no poner imágenes en su cabeza? Imágenes sensuales y difíciles de ignorar.

-Terminaste? -Preguntó Alice cuando los platos de ambos estuvieron vacíos. Jasper asintió y Alice se movió para cargar los platos en el lavavajillas, nuevamente agachándose sin doblar las piernas.

-Ahora qué? –Preguntó Alice acercándose a Jasper y abrazándolo por la cintura… era tan pequeña pero tan bonita…

-Lo que tú quieras –Le dijo Jasper con voz ronca –Quieres ver una película?

-Sí, me gustaría… pero… -Alice vaciló, su plan no era ciencia exacta, estaba improvisando y no sabía hasta donde podía llegar, sólo que quería vengarse de Edward y Bella que pasarían todo el día juntos haciendo sólo dios sabe qué!

-Pero? –Preguntó Jasper.

-Puede ser en tu dormitorio? Tengo un poco de sueño y me gustaría recostarme un momento.

-Seguro, podemos ver una película en mi dormitorio, no hay problema… -Balbuceó Jasper –Alguna preferencia?

-Elige tú… yo probablemente ni la vea –Dijo ella estirándose para besar su cuello. Besos húmedos y sensuales…

-Ok –Dijo Jasper descendiendo para besarla con toda su necesidad contenida. La aprisionó contra el mesón de la cocina y mientras sus manos tocaban su menudo cuerpo aprendiendo cada una de sus curvas, su boca la trató de encender con besos expertos.

La verdad es que Alice a pesar de estar completamente enamorada de Bella no era ajena a las sensaciones de placer que le producía a su cuerpo Jasper algunas veces… Y aunque la hacían sentir culpable, en ocasiones como esta en que estaba tan enojada con Bella se entregaba a ellas con más pasión.

Jasper la guió a su habitación felicitándose por haber pensado en hacer la cama y ventilado antes de ir a buscarla. Ella se giró con una sonrisa en el rostro, enfrentándolo, y le dijo

-Tienes algo más cómodo que pueda usar? No quiero arrugar mi vestido nuevo…

-Sí, claro… una camiseta estaría bien? –Preguntó.

-Perfecto –Dijo ella mientras Jasper abría su cómoda y sacaba una camiseta negra. Mientras Alice puso su celular en el velador –Voy al baño y vuelvo –Dijo ella desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Alice se sacó el mini-vestido y sus zapatos, quedando sólo en su conjunto rosa pálido y se puso la camiseta de Jasper encima. Se miró al espejo… y vio que aún en ese look deslavado se veía sexi y atractiva. Arregló un poco su cabello y salió cargando sus zapatos y su vestido en una mano.

Al entrar a la habitación de Jasper éste estaba empujando un disco en el lector de DVD, y al verla simplemente aspiró y se sentó en la cama.

Alice era exactamente como la había envisionado en sus sueños, una muñequita de porcelana, con los preciosos dedos de sus manos y pies perfectamente manicurados, su piel blanca y luminosa y en su camiseta se veía como… como si recién acabaran de tener sexo.

-Me puedo meter en tu cama? -Preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia.

-Sí, claro… te importa si te acompaño? –Preguntó él dándole la opción.

-Claro que no! Es tu cama! –Dijo ella metiéndose entre las sábanas. Jasper se quitó su sweater, sus zapatos, calcetines y sus jeans, quedando sólo en bóxers y una camiseta. Dudó si dejarse la camiseta o no, y optó por dejársela a menos que Alice dijera otra cosa.

Se metió a la cama e inmediatamente se vio envuelto en el fabuloso aroma de su novia, vainilla, menta y algo más. La abrazó por detrás y le dijo

-Te amo Aly… necesito que sepas eso…

-Yo también Jazz –Dijo ella cerrando los ojos. A su manera Alice si lo amaba…

-Voy a poner la película… creo que esta te va a gustar –Le dijo Jasper manipulando el control remoto.

-Qué película es? –Preguntó ella interesada.

-Lolita… la has visto?

-No, sólo he leído la novela –Dijo Alice acomodándose mejor para que su cuerpo quedara tocando la mayor superficie posible del cuerpo de Jasper.

Jasper se removió para no pincharla en la espalda con su erección y puso Play a la película.

Jasper abrazó a Alice pasando una mano por sobre su estrecha cintura, y entonces notó que la camiseta de ella se había arremangado, por lo que en un arranque de audacia comenzó a acariciar su plano estómago, formando círculos alrededor de su ombligo… Dios! Su piel era tan suave y cálida!

Alice se quedó totalmente inmóvil, disfrutando de la sensación del roce de su las manos de su novio.

La película comenzó y ninguno de los dos la estaba viendo, sumidos en su propio drama y la atmósfera de tensión sexual. Los dedos de Jasper moviéndose levemente de arriba hacia abajo, la culpa y deseo de venganza de Alice, la erección palpitante de Jasper, las ganas de Alice de explorar, de saber qué es ser tocada por un hombre…

Alice expuso su cuello y Jasper captó la indirecta y comenzó a besarla, mientras sus manos se volvieron más aventureras, moviéndose entre el sostén y las bragas de Alice.

Alice gimió bajito y él tomó esto como una súplica por más.

Los dedos de Jasper subieron al corpiño de Alice y palmearon sus pechos, maravillándose por su consistencia y suavidad.

Ella se dejó llevar sintiendo con su cuerpo solamente… Y Jasper la acercó más a sí mismo y restregó su erección contra la espalda de su chica sin dejar de besar su cuello y palmear sus pechos.

Alice se asustó al principio al sentir un… _pene_… en su espalda… pero Jasper no hizo nada más que acariciarla y besarla por un largo rato, sin empujarla a más.

Pasado un buen rato de dejarse acariciar, Alice se giró para besar a Jasper en los labios, y él la posicionó sin dificultad sobre su cuerpo, sentándola sobre su estómago.

-Te quieres sacar mi camiseta? –Preguntó él con voz ronca.

-No lo sé –Dijo ella mordiéndose los labios, completamente insegura de lo que estaba haciendo. _Mierda… esto sí era una traición a Bella… mierda, mierda! En qué se había metido?_

-Tranquila Ali… no tenemos que hacer nada que no quieras –Dijo Jasper decepcionado pero tratando de ser un caballero al ver la cara de pánico de Alice.

-Gracias Jazz –Dijo ella besándolo suavemente en los labios. Entonces se acurrucó sobre el cuerpo de su novio y trató de dormir.

Rato después Jasper terminaba de ver la película sólo y frustrado sexualmente mientras Alice dormía a su lado y él le acariciaba ausentemente el cabello, cuando de pronto vibró el celular de Alice.

Tratando de evitar que Aly se despertara, Jasper se estiró el brazo y tomó el pequeño aparato, y al ver que era Bella quién llamaba, él simplemente contestó.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Oh! Qué opinan sobre el errático comportamiento de Alice? Hay que recordar que tiene sólo 15 años y no está segura de lo que está haciendo… Y qué hay del pobre Jasper? Enamorado y seducido por su novia lesbiana…**

**Cuéntenme sus opiniones y qué creen que pasará en esta historia. Próximo capítulo Bella POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicos! Aquí está el esperado capítulo con el Bella POV… Muchas gracias por su apoyo en esta historia, si no fuera por ustedes que me impulsan con sus comentarios la habría abandonado por poco popular y complicada… pero muchos de ustedes me dijeron que vale la pena, y confío en ustedes!**

**Muchos cariños y que disfruten!**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 6**

How long will I last?

Can you turn up the heat?

What star am I circling?

What's circling me?

Am I ebb, am I flow?

My lack of control

Turn it on, turn it up

Say yes, play no

_A thousand tiny pieces /The Be Good Tanyas_

**Bella POV**

Besar a Edward frente a Alice fue horrible para Bella, la hizo sentirse sucia… pero no tuvo otra opción… Edward era su novio, y no había otra alternativa, Alice insistía en ello.

Edward la ayudó a subir al auto y se subió a su Volvo pensando en lo hermosa que se veía Bella esa mañana, y contento de que ella hubiera puesto tanto esmero en verse linda para él… significaría que ella ya estaba cediendo un poco? Que ya lo estaba amando como él a ella?

-Desayunaste, amor? –Preguntó Edward esperando que la respuesta fuera negativa. Tenía planes de llevarla al mejor salón de té de la ciudad.

-No… pero no te preocupes –Dijo ella tímida –No tengo tanta hambre.

-Pues muy mal me parece… yo estoy famélico. Vamos a desayunar! –Dijo entusiasmado, y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la cafetería.

Una vez en el estacionamiento, Edward abrió la puerta de Bella y la ayudó a descender del Volvo. Luego tomándola de la cintura la dirigió al interior del local.

A esa hora estaba bastante repleto de grupos de mujeres conversando animadamente, pero pudieron conseguir una mesa para dos en un rincón después de que Edward le entregara U$20 a la anfitriona.

Cuando llegó la mesera les entregó las cartas a cada uno y Bella optó por un té de rosas y Edward por un café negro. Bella no supo decidir qué comer, se sentía incómoda con Edward gastando dinero en ella, por lo que Edward debió ordenar algo que comer por los dos… una selección de mini sándwiches y pastelitos bastarían, pensó. Bella suspiró. Cómo es que Edward siquiera sabía que éste lugar existía? Y qué dirían sus compañeros del instituto si lo vieran comiendo mini sándwiches en lugar de algo más masculino? Un salón de té… era la idea más gay que había tenido Edward, sólo para complacerla a ella… Y Bella en lugar de apreciarlo se burló de él en su mente.

Pero quién era ella para llamar gay a nadie? _Soy una lesbiana_, se recordó.

Cuando llegaron sus brebajes Bella sorbió su té de rosas delicadamente y suspiró.

-Te gusta amor? –Preguntó Edward ansioso.

-Me encanta, gracias… pero cómo es que tú conoces un lugar como éste?

-Varias veces he venido acompañando a mamá –Respondió Edward echándose un pastelito a la boca.

-Oh… -Dijo Bella. Sip, la madre de Edward lucía exactamente como el tipo de persona que vendría a este lugar. Rica, hermosa y distinguida.

-Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? –Preguntó Edward tomándola de la mano

-No lo sé, lo que tú queras… -Dijo ella tímidamente.

-Te parece un picnic? Pasamos a buscar las cosas necesarias a mi casa y nos vamos de paseo –Dijo él esperanzado. Quería estar a solas con ella, necesitaba su completa atención.

-Está bien –Dijo ella sonriendo aliviada. Un picnic sonaba lo suficientemente inofensivo. Pasarían el día conversando y eso era manejable para ella.

Un par de tazas de té y varios bocadillos después, estaban listos para partir. Edward hizo señas a la mesera y pidió la cuenta ignorando sus miradas de admiración. Cuando la cuenta llegó, pagó dejando una generosa propina y tomando la mano de Bella salieron del local.

Edward como todo un caballero la ayudó a sentarse en el auto y cerró su puerta antes de subir al asiento del conductor y partir rumbo a su casa.

La mansión Cullen era la casa más grande que Bella hubiera visto en su vida, opacando incluso la casa de Alice.

Toda blanca y pisos de madera y muebles en tonos color arena era luminosa y de grandes espacios libres. Bella había estado en este lugar sólo un par de veces y siempre de paso, por lo que la ponía extra nerviosa el encontrarse con algún miembro de la familia.

Edward la tomó de la cintura cuando hubieron bajado del auto y la dirigió a la puerta principal. Él abrió la puerta y la dejó pasar. Demonios! La casa era mucho más impresionante a la luz de la mañana!

Se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar sándwiches y fruta para llevar a su paseo y Bella quedó pasmada ante la perfección y asepsia de la cocina de Esme. Era una fantasía para cualquier cocinero con muebles de puertas de madera de roble y amplias cubiertas de granito, una estufa de 6 platos y dos hornos eléctricos montados en una columna. Oh! las cosas que Bella podría cocinar en una cocina así!

Edward comenzó a sacar comida del refrigerador y Bella (previo lavado de manos) a preparar los alimentos que llevarían consigo. Él virtualmente vació el refrigerador para asombro de Bella, que nunca imaginó ver tantas variedades de jamón, embutidos y quesos, todos guardado en distintos contenedores. Bella eligió preparar sus propios sándwiches con lechuga, mayonesa, queso y jamón de pavo.

Edward quiso los suyos con pepperoni, lechuga, queso y mostaza. Mientras Bella los preparaba (Para ella en pan integral, para Edward en pan blanco), él puso a hervir agua para preparar un termo de café.

Y en eso se encontraban cuando entró a la habitación no otra que Esme en persona.

Bella se sentía intimidada por la madre de Edward, era demasiado… perfecta, y aunque siempre trató a Bella con cortesía podía sentir que en el fondo no la aprobaba, que creía que su hijo podía conseguirse a alguien mejor.

Y Bella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

-Bella, querida! Que placer verte por acá! –La saludó Esme besando su mejilla

-Hola Esme… Cómo has estado? –Preguntó Bella sin dejar de trabajar en los sándwiches… quería salir de esa casa lo antes posible.

-Bien, trabajando mucho con mis caridades, como siempre –Dijo acercándose a besar a su hijo en la mejilla.

-Hola mamá –Dijo Edward.

-Llegaron hambrientos? –Preguntó Esme levantando una ceja al ver toda la comida que estaban preparando.

-No mamá -Dijo Edward –Nos vamos a ir de picnic

-Oh… que adorable… -Dijo Esme y se sirvió una taza de té que sorbió lentamente sentada en el comedor de diario mientras los observaba trabajar juntos.

No es que Esme odiara a Bella per se, sino que presentía algo extraño en esa niña tan tímida y por qué no decirlo, mojigata. Como si ella no fuera capaz de amar a su hijo como él se lo merecía, cosa que era de alguna manera cierta. Bella no podía amar a Edward como una mujer ama a un hombre.

Bella se sintió aún más nerviosa al verse observada, y sin querer se rebanó un dedo al cortar el queso para los sándwiches de Edward.

-Auch! –Exclamó sintiéndose mareada con la sola visión de su dedo sangrante.

-Bella estás bien? –Preguntó Edward girándose a verla. Al notar el corte inmediatamente tomó un trozo de toalla de papel y tomando la mano herida de Bella aplicó presión –Vamos al baño amor, ahí tenemos el botiquín para curarte.

Bella se dejó llevar peleando las náuseas y manteniendo su mano lo más lejos posible de sí misma. Ya estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Edward le indicó que se sentara en la tapa del WC y buscó un poco de antiséptico y gaza para hacer un vendaje. El corte era pequeño pero profundo, y sangraba profusamente.

Bella cerró los ojos completamente entregada y trató de acompasar su respiración respirando por la boca. Edward si es posible, sintió que se enamoraba aún más de ella al ver lo frágil y delicada que era. Se sintió un hombre fuerte junto a ella… su héroe, capaz de curar sus heridas.

-Ya está amor, no más sangre, estás lista –Dijo él besando la frente de Bella.

-Gracias… -Dijo ella abrazándolo por la cintura –La sangre y yo… Agh! –Dijo moviendo la cabeza.

-Lo sé amor… crees que aún podremos salir? Si quieres nos quedamos en casa… -Ofreció él.

-No! –Exclamó Bella inmediatamente –Quiero decir que estoy bien… el aire fresco me va a hacer bien…

-Está bien, vamos? –Dijo él extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pié. Ella obviamente la aceptó y entraron a la cocina de la mano.

Esme los miró atentamente y dijo

-Bella querida! Estás verde! No quieres que Edward te lleve a tu casa? –Preguntó maliciosamente. Para Bella ese era el escape perfecto, pero el hecho de que la madre de Edward lo propusiera hizo que ella se revelara contra ella y dijera

-No gracias Esme… el aire fresco me ayudará a sentirme mejor. Gracias de todos modos –Dijo y se sentó junto a ella mientras Edward terminaba de preparar los dichosos sándwiches. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Edward sacó un montón de fruta de la nevera y empacó todo en un cooler.

-Estamos listos amor… nos vamos? –Preguntó Edward.

-Sí, claro… hasta luego Esme –Dijo Bella besándola en la mejilla y recibiendo una palmadita en el brazo como respuesta.

-Diviértanse! –Dijo Esme pensando en que definitivamente había algo que no le gustaba acerca de Isabella Swan, pero mientras su hijo estuviera totalmente enamorado de ella no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Antes de salir de la casa Bella se disculpó para ir al baño, y después de hacer pis (después de todo se había bebido varias tazas de té de rosas) decidió llamar a Alice para contarle de sus planes.

Marcó el número 1 de su discado automático y después de dos rings una voz masculina contestó.

-Jasper? –Preguntó Bella enormemente dolida. Alice no había dicho nada acerca de verse con Jasper ese día.

-Oh sí, Hola Bella! -Dijo en voz baja y medio adormilada.

-Hola… podría hablar con Alice por favor? –Preguntó Bella furiosa pero tratando de controlar su voz. Por qué demonios estaba él contestando el teléfono de Aly?

-Es urgente? –Preguntó él susurrando –Porque verás… está dormida… -Confidenció.

-Dormida… y dónde están Jasper? –Preguntó Bella mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

-En mi casa… de verdad si quieres la despierto –Ofreció él.

-No… no hace falta. Gracias Jasper, sigue durmiendo –Dijo Bella y cortó mientras lágrimas de rabia y frustración caían por sus mejillas. Alice estaba en la cama con Jasper! Durmiendo… durmiendo después de qué? Aaaaah! Maldita sea! Odió a Jasper por estar con su novia en ese mismo momento, y odió a Alice por traicionera. Lo de anoche no había significado nada para ella? Habían hecho el amor, se habían dicho que se amaban… y al día siguiente Alice se metía a la cama de otro, sólo dios sabe para hacer qué.

Bella se limpió los ojos con un poco de papel higiénico y se alistó para salir dignamente del baño. Alisó su vestido, arregló su cabello y abrió la puerta para dirigirse a la entrada de la casa donde la esperaba Edward.

-Y el cooler? –Preguntó ella.

-Todo cargado en el auto –Dijo él abrazándola para besar su coronilla. Pero Bella lo sorprendió levantando sus labios hacia él y besándolo con pasión… Más pasión de la que había demostrado nunca.

Edward, extasiado, la apretó contra su cuerpo y acarició su espalda mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el sexi cabello de él, desordenándolo aún más.

Edward emitió un gruñido de satisfacción y con mucha dificultad rompió el beso, convencido de que tendría que caminar agachado para que ella no notara su erección.

-Te amo Bella… -Dijo besándola en la punta de la nariz y abriendo la puerta de entrada de la casa para dejar salir a su novia.

-Te amo, Edward –Dijo ella sin vacilar, con la frente en alto y mirándolo a los ojos. Y Edward le creyó…

Se subieron al auto y el viaje al campo fue silencioso. Edward sostenía la mano de Bella entre las suyas y escucharon música clásica en la radio, una de las pocas cosas que realmente tenían en común… su gusto por Debussy.

Llegaron más pronto de lo esperado a un prado repleto de pequeñas flores de colores, y estacionando el auto a orillas del camino saltaron la alambrada (con alguna dificultad por parte de Bella y su vestido) y eligieron un árbol bajo el cual armar su picnic.

Una vez elegido el árbol perfecto, Edward extendió una gruesa manta en el suelo y le indicó a Bella que se sentara. Luego fueron sacando entre los dos toda la comida del cooler. Era un verdadero festín.

Edward se recostó en la manta y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Bella y cerró los ojos satisfecho. Aquí era exactamente donde quería estar.

Bella comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras tarareaba una melodía, y de pronto sorprendió a Edward besándolo suavemente.

Él respondió tentativamente al principio, sorprendido por su iniciativa, y se aferró al cabello de ella que caía desparramado en su pecho. Bella lo besó en la boca, en los párpados, en las mejillas y en la frente. Quería agradecerle por estar ahí, con ella, incondicionalmente.

De alguna manera se encontraron ambos recostados sobre la manta entre la comida dispuesta, esquivando sándwiches, manzanas y uvas. Edward no quería faltarle el respeto a Bella y de ninguna manera se permitiría tener sexo con ella en mitad del campo, pero mal que mal era un chico de 17 años y sus hormonas lo gobernaban.

Bella por su lado necesitaba vengarse de Alice y sus manipulaciones. No quería que tuviera un novio? Pues aquí estaban las consecuencias! Y siguió besando a Edward como si la vida se le fuera en eso.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Auch! Parece que ambas chicas están usando la artillería pesada para manipular a sus pobres novios…! En el próximo capítulo las volvemos a reunir… se dirán la verdad?**

**Reviews=Asallam feliz=continúa esta historia.**


End file.
